Just Another Meeting
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: Anna meets up with Dillon again, but this time, there aren't any other Gallagher Girls around to help her out. What will happen? Set after DJGC R&R please! one-shot!


**I thought that this would be an interesting one shot to write, seeing as I have three and a half hours until my next final, and a laptop in front of me. All right, I'll let you read it now. **

Just Another Meeting

I walked into the Pharmacy in Roseville, the rest of the girls were at the theater buying tickets for the next showing of some movie. I didn't really care what we saw.

"Hello, how may I help you," a man asked as I walked up to the counter.

"I need this prescription refilled," I replied as I handed him the slip of paper that had my allergy medication on it. I didn't use it anymore, seeing as Dr. Fibs made a stronger medication for me, but my parents needed to think I was using it.

"Alright, I'll get right on it. It should be ready in about a half hour."

"Thank you," I smiled as I wondered around the pharmacy. It had the items of a basic pharmacy: cheap make up, Advil, eye drops, shampoo, etc. The bell on the door rang, and I looked to the window in front of me, seeing the reflection of two boys walked in. I recognized the one, he was the one who I saw last time I was here.

"Hey, look Josh. The _Gallagher Girls_ are in town today. And we caught one alone!"

"Dillon, I don't think that this is a good idea. Cammie is a Gallagher Girl."

"And look what she did to you. I know you still love her, but she tricked you. You even went to every church event in Roseville looking for her."

"Dillon, just leave them alone. What did they ever do to you?"

"They think they own the town that's what," he sneered. "Hey _Gallagher Girl_, didn't you ever hear that it's dangerous to walk in Roseville by yourself?"

"Leave me alone," I said, annoyed.

"Hey, I remember you! You were the girl that we found here last time! I guess your friends can't come to your rescue this time. Where are they anyway? I thought you guys all traveled together, so none of you rich girls get lost, or scared in a normal, boring town like Roseville?"

"They're at the movie theater. I'm alone."

"Guess we got lucky, Josh. We found one alone," he grinned. "Let's teach her to never come into town alone again."

"I wouldn't do that," I whimpered. I pulled the weak card, little did they know, I could kill them in their sleep quite easily and make it look like an accident.

"I don't know Dillon. She's a girl."

"So?"

"You're not supposed to hit a girl."

"Unless they hurt you first."

"But she didn't hurt me."

"No, but _Cammie_ did. And they're all the same. So one hurts you, they all hurt you. Besides, you'll feel better." Then without any warning, and I've been trained to notice this, he swung around and attempted to hit me. Of course I stopped him before he hit me, why would I get hurt on purpose? His wrist was still in my hand when he cried, "How did you do that?"

"Easy. It's just something Cammie taught me. Along with this." I flipped him on his back with one simple twist of my arm. "Don't mess with any of us. Gallagher Academy is now teaching some self defense tricks after what happened to Macey and Cammie on the roof in Boston. And don't worry, the worst you'll get is a bruise or two. Nothing permanent."

"Excuse me miss? Your prescription is ready."

I smoothed out my skirt. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Oh, Josh? Can you come back here?"

"But Dad, it's my day off!" he whined.

I left Abrams and Family Drugstore and ran to catch up with the girls across the street. "What'd you do Anna?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're glowing. You did something," Eva explained.

"I just met up with two of the boys that I met last time I was in the drugstore."

"Oh. Do any damage?"

"How'd you guess?"

"We saw the ending. Nice flip," Tina commented.

"Thanks, so when's the movie start?"

"1:00. We have 15 minutes," Liz answered.

"Hey, what'd you tell them when they asked how you knew how to do that?" Courtney asked.

"I said that since the incident on the roof, Gallagher Academy is teaching some pretty intense self defense classes."

"Awesome. Now we can flip them!" Mick cried.

"Not necessarily. We need to have legitimate reasons first. And they know why I flipped them."

"It's still nice to know that we can flip them if we have to."

"Let's head back over to the theater. We don't want to get the crappy seats in the front."

"Good idea."

**So tell me what you think of it. It's shorter than my last one, but it was fun to write in Anna's point of view! Please review guys, I won't beg, just ask! =D**


End file.
